Tenten's Blind Birthday
by Kannika
Summary: Birthday. Neji. Tenten. Closet. Power outage. This is gonna be weird... Nejiten Happy birthday Tenten! Now with a sequel: Interrogation. I suppose it's logical to go in for questioning when found in a closet with your teammate...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Happy birthday, Tenten-chan! You rock! Here's your present… NEJITEN CRACKTASTIC FLUFFY FANFICTION!!!!! (Sorry. Can you tell it's late?) Enjoy!**

Tenten's Blind Birthday

"No! No, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO!!!" Tenten crossed her arms, looking the other way. "I am NOT going in that house!"

"But it's YOUR house. What could possibly be in it that you don't like?" Ino grinned, slipping the key out of Tenten's pocket and tossing it in the air tauntingly.

"When you kick me out of my house for the day and then suddenly grab me from training with Neji and tell me to go inside, I fear for my life. And my house's life." She retorted.

"C'mon. It's still standing! What if we redid it?" Sakura pleaded for her to go inside, but Tenten still refused.

"If you redid it, I will track you all down and kill you in your sleep. I like my house the way it is!"

"…Don't you mean 'was'?" Hinata corrected dryly. "Um, Ino, you might want to call back that moving truck…"

"WHAT?!" Tenten grabbed the key out of Ino's hand. "WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO TO MY HOUSE?!"

"Oh, come on, Tenten, you make it sound like we did something awful. Go look inside for yourself." Sakura gestured to the door. Tenten glared at her, then huffed, putting the key into the lock.

"You are going to be the death of me, you evil kunoichi, you." She muttered, turning the handle.

"Say it loud, say it proud!" Ino cheered and flipped on a light switch.

"SURPRISE!!!!" Everybody else in the Konoha Twelve, plus the Konohamaru Corps and Hanabi and all the senseis and Tsunade and Shizune, burst out of random hiding places. The whole room was covered in streamers, and there was a cake on the table, as well as another table full of presents which Tenten could tell were mostly sharp pointy things and/or explosives.

"Have a little trust, Tenten. We wouldn't ruin your house on your birthday." Sakura nudged her in the ribs. Tenten blinked, and then burst out laughing.

"Oh, wow!" she grinned, and everybody else grinned along with her. "You guys are the best!" She looked around at the brightly-colored streamers. "Let me guess… Lee put up the streamers?" She laughed as said green man gave her a hug, complimenting her on her brilliance and intelligence and youthfulness.

"And to be even nicer, we're not going to have the party here! We're going to my office for the party. Shizune just wouldn't let me decorate it…" Tsunade piped up, and Tenten shook her head in amazement that her idol was really just a kid at heart.

"Okay, but somebody needs to go get the ice cream from Sakura's house." Ino pointed in the direction of said house. "Your freezer was too full to fit it." She explained to a puzzled Tenten.

"I'll go, since it's obviously my fault for having too much food." Tenten rolled her eyes.

"But it's your birthday! You shouldn't be running errands by yourself on your birthday!" Hinata protested.

"I'll take… um… Neji with me!" She grabbed said teammate by the hand, fighting against the blush rising to her cheeks. "C'mon!" She dragged him out the door, yelling over her shoulder "I'll meet you in Tsunade-sama's office!"

"So, why were you so determined to run an errand on your birthday?" Neji slipped his hand out of her grip, and they slowed to a walk down the deserted street.

"Well, they planned a party for me! I figure I could at least go get a tub of ice cream from Sakura's house." She laughed. "Although two minutes ago I was ready to kill them."

Neji smirked, but said nothing.

"C'mon, here's Sakura's house. Let's get it and go. It looks like a storm." She knocked on the door, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Looks like her parents aren't home." Neji sighed, and Tenten huffed in annoyance.

"Figured as much. Let's go get some from my house. As long as we don't tell them, they won't get mad." Tenten turned on her heel and ran back down the stairs, Neji following her wordlessly.

A crack of thunder boomed across the village, and the rain started right after. Tenten sighed and covered her head, ducking down as low as possible.

When you carry lots of metal, a thunderstorm is not where you want to be.

"C'mon. Get inside before you get struck by lightning." Neji pushed her under her porch, and she fished around in her pockets for a key.

"I think I forgot it." She finally said after fishing around in her pockets for a few minutes.

Neji sighed, reaching into his own pocket. "Here. I found out your key is an exact copy of mine. I've used it a couple times." He confessed, handing it to her. She blinked, then inserted the key into the lock and muttered a word that sounded suspiciously like "Stalker."

"I prefer the term 'moron'. The times that I got in I just about got killed by kunai and exploding notes." Neji retorted.

"That was to protect me from stalkers like you." She snapped back.

"Not a stalker."

"Right. Whatever. Let's just get the ice cream and go." Tenten rolled her eyes and stepped inside, hesitantly tossing Neji his key back before opening the freezer and grabbing out the ice cream. "Want a coat, oh honorable stalker moron?"

"My name is Neji, but sure."

"Okay. I think I have one you can borrow over here in the closet. C'mon." She walked towards the hallway, and Neji followed hesitantly.

"Let's hurry. The sun's already gone down." Neji glanced in the direction of the window nervously.

"Just a sec. It's right down the hall-"She stopped as a crack of lightning lit up the night, then there was no light at all.

"-Way." She finished lamely, glaring at where she thought the hallway was. Of course she couldn't even see her hand in front of her face.

"Power outage."

"Thank you, Captain Obvious." Tenten retorted, starting towards the hallway, instead hitting her head on the wall.

"Ouch." She rubbed her sore head. "Found the wall. Now to find the hallway." She cautiously inched along the wall, and Neji followed her silently until her hand touched a doorknob. She opened the door-

And she and Neji both tumbled inside.

And the door slammed shut after them.

"What was that for?" She snapped at Neji.

"You didn't tell me you found it, so I kept walking!" He shot back, feeling along the door for a handle.

There wasn't one.

"Tenten, why isn't there a handle on the inside of your closet?"

"So if somebody stalks me I can shove him into the closet and he can't get out."

"…I'm not your stalker, so stop glaring at me."

"Even if I tried to glare at you, I'd probably end up glaring at another wall. I can't even see my hand in front of my face." There were a few seconds of silence while they both tried it out, both without success.

"…Great. I'm stuck in a closet with my stalker teammate. There is no handle on the inside. There's no power. It's dark. It's storming outside. The others think I'm at Sakura's house. And it's all on my birthday!" Tenten raged.

"Well, sorry! I didn't know we were going to be stuck in a closet! I told them to go straight to Tsunade's office, but _no, _they-"Neji stopped suddenly, realizing he had said too much.

"…The party was YOUR idea?!" Tenten blinked at him incredulously.

"Yes, don't sound so surprised. I used my key to get everybody in so they could decorate while we were gone." She could picture him rolling his eyes. "Told you I wasn't a stalker."

"O-oh…" Tenten stopped, feeling really embarrassed. He was trying to do something NICE, and she got mad.

Aren't her social skills great?

"Let's just wait for the others to figure out we're missing and come find us." Neji shifted, trying to find a comfortable position in the cramped closet.

"And I think we've got a long wait ahead of us…" Tenten sighed.

OCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCO

"Argh!" Tenten banged her head on the door in annoyance. "It's got to be nearly midnight already, and nobody's come!"

"…Do you think they got struck by lightning?" Neji asked out of the blue, and Tenten shuddered.

"Thanks. Now I have visions of a barbecued Lee in my head. Thanks a lot." She mumbled, and they had a few moments of awkward silence while they tried to think of something else.

"…You know what annoys me most?" Tenten suddenly piped up.

"You mean besides being stuck in a closet in the dark for hours?" Neji retorted in exasperation.

"Actually, it's the fact that I didn't even get to open any birthday presents on my birthday."

"…You know, I could give you a birthday present right now if you want it." Neji said after a few seconds. "If you want it…" he added hesitantly.

"Sure. What is it?" Tenten jumped as she felt Neji suddenly bump knees with her. "Oh, hi Neji. Y-you're really… close…" she trailed off weakly.

"Keep talking." Neji instructed.

"W-why- eep!" Neji's finger found its way onto her lip, and she stopped, glad for the darkness to hide her blush.

"Happy birthday." Neji murmured, and the finger moved away, replaced by his lips, and once again Tenten was glad for the darkness to hide her blush, as well as the silly grin she knew was on her face.

"W-wow! Best birthday gift ever!" She exclaimed, and she could practically see him smirking in satisfaction. "But now I'm cold…" She shuddered.

"Scoot to one side." Tenten obliged, and Neji squeezed in next to her, handing her a blanket that he had taken down from one of the shelves. She happily spread it out as much as possible, then laid it over them.

"Goodnight." She muttered, yawning. She giggled as Neji kissed the top of her head.

"Happy birthday."

OCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCO

"They must be in here. My parents said they never saw them." Sakura ran up the steps to Tenten's porch, the other girls and Tsunade right behind her.

"I don't know how we're going to get in without Neji's key…" Hinata started, then stopped in surprise as the door opened for Sakura.

"They must've come in here last night." Ino pushed her way inside. "HELLO?!" A loud thud came from the closet, followed by a moan identified immediately as Neji's.

"Neji!" Hinata opened the door to the closet. "What-" She froze, then glared at her cousin who looked at Tenten sleeping next to him, then up to his furious cousin, then back down and gulped.

"Let me start again for her." Ino put her hands on her hips threateningly. "WHY IS TENTEN ASLEEP WITH YOU IN THE CLOSET?!" She shouted.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tenten grabbed onto Neji's arm, then looked up at the other girls and gulped.

"U-uh… I can explain-" Neji started, blushing furiously, but Tsunade grabbed him up by his collar and dragged him up, the other girls dragging Tenten forcibly.

_We are so dead._

**A/N- Wow. That was kinda rushed. I think it turned out okay, though… I just had to finish it in time for Tenten's birthday. Anywho, thanks for reading. Review for a slice of that birthday cake that never got eaten! XD**


	2. Interrogation

**A/N- Here it is! I finally wrote the sequel: The Interrogation! (cue dramatic music) Next on my agenda… a Nejiten Easter oneshot! (Beware, I'm probably going to put Neji in a bunny suit… -crack warning!-) Anyways, enjoy the awesomeness that is Nejiten! Please read and review!**

Tenten's Blind Birthday II:

The Interrogation

"Sit down." Since Tsunade was Hokage, she usually sounded mad, but this new tone of voice was just scorched with anger.

She was furious.

Neji gulped and obliged, eyes nervously darting from side to side to the scary kunoichi surrounding him. Hinata's eyes were narrowed dangerously into slits, glaring from him to Tenten suspiciously. Ino and Sakura had firm grips on Tenten's arms as they dragged her into the office, both chastising her for not telling them about something. Probably him, because Tenten kept blushing, which only made them talk faster.

She really needed to learn to control her emotions, and fast, or they were both dead.

"So…" She sat down at her desk, arms crossed with a firm look on her face.

"Mind telling me why you two were in Tenten's closet all last night?"

Neji and Tenten gulped and exchanged glances that said 'HELP!'

"C'mon, Neji. Talk." Hinata glared at him venomously. "If you took advantage of Tenten-"

"He didn't do that!" Tenten interjected. "He would never do that, to anyone, even if he is a stalker-" She clapped her hand over her mouth, and Neji groaned.

_I am so dead…_

"You're a stalker!" The kunoichi exclaimed in unison.

"N-no!" He held up his hands. "The only time I got into her house without permission was when we were planning the party, I swear!"

"So, how did you know that your key worked in her lock in the first place? I was kind of curious, Neji…" Sakura started, and Neji mentally smacked himself. Of course, they would wonder that.

"Yeah, how did you know that?" Tenten glanced at him curiously.

"Stop glaring at me like that, all of you." He snapped. "She wasn't at training, so I went to go get her. Lee had a spare key from her, and he let me use it to open her door. I put it in the same pocket as my key, and I took out my own key and found it opened the door, too."

"Oh, really? Tenten, does Lee have an extra key?" Ino nudged her.

"Yes, he does, now could we please go have some cake? I hope you guys saved some for me, because it was MY cake." Tenten snapped, heading for the door.

"Ha ha. I'm dying of laughter. You're not going anywhere until you tell us what you two were doing in the closet." Sakura blocked the door, and Tenten's face fell.

"…You didn't save me any cake, did you?"

"No, we gave it to the reviewers." **(A/N- Sorry, Tenten! Didn't know I would be writing a sequel! XD)**

"…I hate you all." Tenten sulked, crossing her arms. "Except you, Neji." She added quietly, and Neji smirked in satisfaction.

"Neji is exempted from hating? Now I'm really curious as to how you two ended up in Tenten's closet all night." Ino grinned mischievously, ears always on the lookout for juicy gossip actually serving her well for once.

"Yeah, and tell honestly. Trust me, this could be a lot less pleasant for you both." Tsunade smiled sweetly, holding up a lie detector. "Don't make this harder than it has to be." She narrowed her eyes dangerously.

Neji exchanged a glance with Tenten, then sighed in defeat. "Fine. First we went to Sakura's house, but her parents weren't there…"

"Alright, that's right…" Sakura mumbled to herself. "They went out to a bar to celebrate their anniversary."

"So romantic." Tenten huffed. "If my husband ever took me out to a bar to celebrate anything, I'd end the relationship and celebrate freedom by myself in the bar."

"You don't have to worry about that." Neji answered automatically, blushing perfectly in sync with Tenten as he realized what title he just answered to.

_I just answered to 'husband'…_ The realization made him shudder.

"Wow. Aren't you bright, Neji." Hinata whistled in amusement, and they both turned away, embarrassed.

"We'll taunt them about it later. Right now, stay focused." Ino snapped, and Neji inwardly cursed Ino for only staying 'focused' when it led to his maximum humiliation.

"I'll continue, Neji. Then we got to my house and the power went out. I'm assuming your power went out too, otherwise you would've come found us sooner than, oh I don't know, THE FOLLOWING MORNING!" Tenten glared accusingly.

"Hey, not my fault Naruto-kun got scared of the lightning and made three hundred clones and ran around the whole place screaming and we had to find him first before he killed somebody!" Hinata snapped back.

"Oh, of course. Save your Naruto-kun on MY birthday!" Tenten crossed her arms. "Just ask the boy out already, Hinata, or I'll do it for you. And it won't be pretty and romantic like you want."

"Hey, hey, hey! We're blackmail- I mean QUESTIONING- you, not vice versa!" Ino defended as Hinata turned beet-red.

"Suuure… whatever. Now, if you'll let me continue…" She glared, and Sakura shushed the other two impatiently. "Then, I went looking for a coat for Neji because the GENIUS didn't bring one."

Neji huffed. "How was I supposed to know we would have to go anywhere outside in the rain?" He grumbled, and Tenten had to turn around slightly so she didn't giggle and arouse the other kunoichi's suspicions more.

He looked _adorable_ when he was insulted. 

"And then he ran into me and we fell inside the closet." She finished.

"And WHY did he run into you?" Tsunade spoke up now.

"Because it was _dark_." Tenten smarted back. She normally wouldn't be rude to her idol, but she was getting rather annoyed at everyone. They were interrogating her on her _birthday, _for crying out loud!

"…Doesn't he have the byakugan?" Hinata asked, looking partly curious and partly satisfied at embarrassing her cousin further.

"Yes, but I can't use my byakugan in the dark." He snapped back. "Besides, TENTEN won't let me use my byakugan when we're not training because she's convinced I'm a pervert." He glared at her, but Tenten couldn't help but have to clap a hand over her hand to avoid laughing out loud at the brilliant red that spread across his face at the suggestion. 

"Why haven't you mentioned it, then? I'm sure Father would be glad to help you with it." Hinata suggested, and if she was really trying to be nice, it didn't achieve the right effect.

"Forgive my rudeness, Hinata-sama, but your father has never been glad to have anything to do with me." He glared, and Hinata nodded thoughtfully in agreement.

"So, yeah. Could we go now?" Tenten stalked over to Neji and grabbed his hand, pulling him over to the door again, amazed with herself when she actually didn't blush.

Unfortunately, Sakura noticed the lack of the blush, too. "What is this? Tenten is holding hands with Neji and is _not blushing_? Oh, there _has_ to be something you aren't telling us!" She leaned against the door, sufficiently barring it, and waited.

"Oh, please. I just spent the night in a _closet_ with him. Holding hands is nothing." _Kissing is another matter…_

Unfortunately, Neji is known to be a mind-reader. "Yes, Sakura, there is more." He smirked, and Tenten grinned as he placed a hand on her waist, she in turn looping her hands around his neck as he leaned down and placed a quick peck on her cheek.

"Tenten is my girlfriend."

_That _was the best moment of Tenten's whole day.

The other kunoichi looked like they'd seen a ghost, and Tsunade fell over in her chair before she poked her head up over her desk with a very immature "WHAT!"

"Yep. That's what happened in the closet." Tenten giggled, pushing a petrified Sakura off of the door and onto the wall with a hand before it resumed its place around Neji's neck. "Now, if you'll excuse us, we have some birthday cake to eat." Neji smirked and opened the door.

"There's only one piece left!" Ino called after them, eyes wide with shock.

"Then we'll share!" Tenten called over her shoulder, pulling the door shut after them with a giggle.

The room was left in shocked silence for a few moments until Tsunade summed up the lesson for the day-

"Never leave those two alone _ever again."_

**A/N- The sappy crackiness! The whole world is now going to implode. Beware, all of you. I hope this is okay, all you peoples who were asking for a sequel. I'll work on one for ****Tired of Being Last**** soon, promise! Please review! (Sorry, I have no cake left. XD)**


End file.
